When i was solo pt 2
by Penguin402
Summary: Continuation of when i was solo.


When I was solo part 2

About 5 or 10 years later I was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of fame by Weird Al Yankovic. I didn't know that I was going to be inducted by one of my closest friends. It came as a total shocker to me. I mean I knew I was going to be inducted but what I didn't know was that I was going to be inducted by Weird Al Yankovic, who was someone that had been my idol and also had been a my friend of mine for a long while.

Before I came out Al said a few things about me.

He said "I've had the pleasure to work with a lot of different artists like Celine Dion, Eminem, and Sir Paul McCartney but my favorite has been this man Zachary Walker Hanson. He was so funny and very entertaining. Zac made me laugh a whole lot. He just had it all, the voice, looks, a knack for being very funny, and everything else. Zac wasn't just a good musical artist he was also a good painter. He could do anything that he set his mind to. I am so proud to be inducting a man who is not only one of the greatest artist of our time but also one of my closest and dearest friends Zachary Walker Hanson. Here he is Zachary Walker Hanson."

I walked out and gave Al a hug and thanked him everything he said about me. After that I gave my acceptance speech.

I said "Thank you all for inducting me into this Hall of Fame. I am so speechless and honored to be here. First I would like to thank my family, my hot and sexy wife Taylor Dyan Hanson. My kids Adrian Elizabeth and Nevaeh Michelle Hanson. You three are my world I wouldn't be up here without you because you guys supported me. Next I would like to thank my grandmother Jane Nelson Lawyer for taking me in and believing in me. I love and miss you so much. Next I would like to thank the fans because without you guys there would be no Zachary Walker Hanson. You guys believed in me and I thank you for that. Lastly I would to thank the man that created us all and gave us all the strength to keep on going everyday. Thanks to everyone I may have forgotten."

After that they had a dinner for the inductees and the people who inducted them. I sat next to my hot and sexy wife and Al. We had a great time at the dinner with everyone. When the dinner was over I took my hot and sexy wife to a local park and had a great time with her. We did all sorts of stuff there.

"Was all that stuff you said tonight about me being hot and sexy really true?" Taylor asked.

"Yes it's true! You are very hot and sexy."

"You really think that?"

"Yes I do! If I didn't think that I wouldn't do this."

I kiss her very passionately until we pull away and she says "You are right but I think you're hot and sexy too."

"You really think that?"

"Yes I do and I'm going to prove it to you right now." She begins to kiss me passionately and then she puts her moves on me.

I love it so much that I put my moves on her but she pulls away and says "No! You have to earn the right to put your moves on me."

"Ok so what do I have to do?"

"You'll see."

She takes me to the monkey bars and says "Take your clothes off."

"Why?"

"Just do it and I'll tell you in a minute."

So I take off all my clothes and she says "Go across the monkey bars and if you fall you have start all over again and I get to do something to you."

"But what if I go across it without falling?"

"Then you get to tell me what I have to take off."

So I go across the monkey bars without falling and I tell her to take off her shirt. The next task was to climb on top of the monkey bars. So I did that with ease and I told her to take off her pants. The next task was to go upside down on the monkey bars. So I did that with ease and asked

"For the next piece of clothing I want you to take off is it alright if I take it off for you?"

"Yes but just take if off don't touch anything else." So I unhook her bra and saw those wonderful things. I wanted to touch them but I couldn't do it because I made a promise to my wife and I'm sticking to it. The next task was to hang from one of the bars on the monkey bars for 5 minutes. So I did and it was so easy. After I did it I took off her panties and loved what I saw.

When that was over she said "Now that you've done that I have another thing I want you to do. What I want you to do is go over there to basketball court and make a basket. If you make a basket you get to do want ever you want to me for the rest of the night but if not I get to do that."

So I went over to the basketball courts and made a basket and it went in. I chose to do things that I had never done before to my wife. We had a great time after that. A month later Taylor finds out that she is pregnant.

One day she was at home with me and she started to throw up in the bathroom I asked "Honey is everything alright in there?"

"Yeah! I'm just a little sick but it's nothing to worry about."

"Honey, it is something to be worrying about. You've been throwing up for the last week. I think we need to take to the doctor."

"No! I said I'm fine."

"You're not fine. I think I better take you…."

"Zac I don't need to go to the doctor!"

"Yes you do. Now lets…."

"Zac No! There's something I need to tell you."

"Can it wait?"

"No! Zac I'm Pregnant."

"What you're pregnant?"

"Yeah! That's why I've been throwing up."

"But how did this happen."

"Well let me explain. Remember when we went to the park after your induction and you…."

"And I did those things on the monkey bars and I had you take off your clothes and everything. Yeah I remember that but what does that have to do with you being pregnant?"

"Well you didn't use protection that night and that's what happened. You don't seem very happy."

"I am but it came as a total surprise to me. So we are going to having another baby?"

"Yeah! We go to the doctor tomorrow to see the first ultrasound and I'm so happy."

"That's great!"

The next day we go to the doctor and he shows us the ultrasound. He says we are going to have twins and that our babies are going to be born in October. I was so thrilled because my birthday was in October. October 22 to be exact. Taylor was so thrilled because her niece McKenzie has a birthday in October. October 9 to be exact.

9 Months later:

9 Months later we had our babies. The babies were born on Oct. 9. They were both 61b 6oz baby boys who we named John Zachary McKenzie and Jacob Christopher Hanson. We named him John because that was John Lennon's first name and since our child was born on the same day we decided we would name him John. The reason why his first middle name was Zachary was because I was born in October. Why we had his second middle name be McKenzie was because Taylor's niece was born on Oct. 9 and that is her name. We decided to name the other one Jacob because I really liked that name. The reason why we decided to have his middle name Christopher was because it sounded good and plus me and Christopher Lloyd were both born on the same day.


End file.
